Chrono Cross: Reunion
by Ranwolf
Summary: A continuation of the games ending. Some spoilers. Serge x Kid. Do not read if you're against this pairing. Remember, this is just my oppinion. I may continue the story depending on feed-back and if I can come up with a overall plot.


Chrono Cross: Reunion   
by Ranwolf (ranwolf@hotmail.com) 

**All original characters that show up in the game are rightfully owned by Square, and are being used without their permission and/or consent. Any other characters are the property of the author or those who had assisted in the completion of this story.**

She walked through the crowded streets of the city, easily weaving her way through the throng of people milling about. She walked with purpose, knowing exactly where she was going, knew exactly whom she was looking for, though she had no idea what her long time friend looked like. She had searched for him through countless lifetimes, always so close but never enough. 

She's had many names over the centuries, Carmen, Joanna, Ayana, Mei-ling... but through them all, she always knew who she truly was. Schala Zeal, only daughter to the heir of the ancient kingdom of Zeal. Also known as "Kid" to her ancient friends. 

Kid stopped in the middle of the intersection, ignoring the people who stared at her as they walked past her. She clutched at the necklace she carried in her hand, a reproduction of her original. Around her neck however a small charm hung. To the casual observer it appeared as a small blue orb entrapped in crystalline flame. For those in the know it was the Chrono Cross. In each of her life times, Kid had managed to find the small element, and with it, one of her many friends. 

Riddell, proud, elegant, regal in her demeanor, was once reincarnated into that of a farm wife in Marbule during the latter half of the nineteenth century, the mother of three. Nikki the Bard, handsome and talented, reincarnated into a police officer during the years prior to the First World War. She even found the cyborg, Grobyc after the Porre Civil War... as a eight-year-old boy. 

Kid made her way into a nearby park, the Chrono Cross guiding her to her destination. All around her children ran around playing, while parents or guardians watched nearby. She smiled wistfully, remembering the man she called her husband in the time after Lavos. She loved him dearly, but he was not her soul's mate. 

The Chrono Cross flashed suddenly from around her neck. It directed her to look to her left, towards the large, ornate fountain. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. "S-Serge?" It was him, there was no mistaking it, the dark cobalt hair, the intelligent sapphire eyes. It was Serge. Deep in her heart, she knew it. 

A brilliant smile smile formed on her face. "Serge!," she cried out, running towards the young man. He turned just in time to receive a fierce hug from the attractive blond. 

She felt his body stiffen at the embrace. He didn't return the hug. Kid looked up at him. In his eyes she saw complete confusion, on the edge of panic. "Serge?" 

"Uhm.. I ah, I think you have me confused with uhm someone else," he gulped nervously. "My name's Gabriel." 

Kid's eyes widened. NO!, her mind yelled. He didn't recognize her. How could he not? She looked virtually the same in every lifetime... unless he didn't remember his previous life. But that didn't make sense either, everyone else remembered their past. Why didn't Serge? Then she remembered. 

When Kid's "mother" was rescued from Lavos, they were told Serge would not remember any of the events of the previous few weeks. "It's not fair," Kid sobbed, still holding onto Serge's shirt. After all there years, decades of searching, she finally found him and he didn't remember. She pressed her forehead into his chest and cried, not caring who saw or what they thought. "It's not fair..." 

The Chrono Cross began to glow, unnoticed by anyone, alternating from bright to dim. The tempo of the Cross increased with every second until the light stabilized. A vaguely familiar sensation engulfed Kid for the briefest moment. She had felt this only once before, when Serge had used the Chrono Cross to destroy Lavos and free her mother from her eon long torment. 

Her breath hitched when a pair of arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders in a familiar, comforting embrace. She looked up, her face streaked with tears. The look of confusion was no longer present in his eyes and a smile she had long missed formed on his face. 

"Hi," he said quietly. "I like the new hair style." Her hair was loose with a single thin braid running over her hair. 

"You remember?," Kid gasped, hoping it wasn't some kind of delusion. His smile broadened slightly and he nodded. "You remember me! Everything!" She jumped suddenly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the mouth. Serge made a slight squawk of surprise at the kiss, instinctively enfolding his arms around the petite blonds waist to support her weight. 

When they finally parted, they were both breathless. "Do you know how long I've been waitin' to do that, mate?," Kid grinned after catching her breath. Serge replied with a guess. "Ha!," she laughed weakly, as she scrubbed her tears away with the heal of her hand. "You're nowhere near close. I told ya I'll find you again someday. And I was gonna tell you somethin when I did." 

"Oh?" Serge said quietly, he had a idea what that might be. "What?" 

"I'm in love with ya, dumbass. What else?" 

"I owe you money?" 

Kid's eyes narrowed playfully. "I'm gonna kick your arse so hard...mmf!!" She didn't finish her trademark threat. Serge had taken her face in his hands and kissed her. She relaxed under the , happily returning it. 

"Unca Gabe?," A young voice interrupted the two. They separated. Kid looked down and saw a little boy, with a strong resemblance to Serge. "Who she?" The boy looked at Kid with wide eyes. Kid looked at Serge for an explanation. 

"My nephew," Serge grinned sheepishly. He released her and reached out to easily pick the boy up. He introduced the boy as Darien. "This is uhm.. a old friend of mine. Her name's Kid." 

"Momma gonna be surprised, Unca Gabe." The boy giggled looking between Serge and Kid. "Unca Gabe gotta girlfriend, Unca Gabe gotta girlfriend," Darien sing-songed in the way only children could really pull off. 

Kid looked at Serge, a blond eyebrow arching slightly. Serge smiled at her, making her heart flutter briefly. "Do I?" A smirk formed on Kid's face that easily told what her answer was. 

End?  var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089yvnR='us';yfnEA(0);geovisit();


End file.
